The detection and quantification of analytes is important for molecular biology and medical applications such as diagnostics. Genetic testing is particularly useful for a number of diagnostic methods. For example, disorders that are caused by mutations, such as cancer, may be detected or more accurately characterized with DNA sequence information.
Appropriate sample preparation is often needed prior to conducting a molecular reaction such as a sequencing reaction. A starting sample may be a biological sample such as a collection of cells, tissue, or nucleic acids. When the starting material is cells or tissue, the sample may need to be lysed or otherwise manipulated in order to permit the extraction of molecules such as DNA. Sample preparation may also involve fragmenting molecules, isolating molecules, and/or attaching unique identifiers to particular fragments of molecules, among other actions. There is a need in the art for improved methods and devices for preparing samples prior to downstream applications.